Prison Changed You
by Fangirlloser
Summary: This is my twist on what might have happened if Jesse had bailed Beca out instead of her dad. Rated M just to be safe. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Beca felt shot-down, she felt abandoned and friendless. Just 15 minutes ago, she had dove right into a fist fight she had no business being in to protect her...friend. Jesse was her friend. She hated how many times she had to tell herself that in a day. And even with the feelings for the boyish Treble that she tried to suppress...she still couldn't believe that all her friends had run when that trophy had smashed through the window...they had scattered like cockroaches.

Now she sat in a concrete holding cell that smelled strongly of urine, all alone, left to drown in her self pity. "God dammit Beca" she said to herself "get it together." She sighed and fiddled with her yellow, trade mark Bella scarf. "Alright kid, you can have one phone call to see if someone will bail you out" the cop called from his desk across the room. He then walked over and open the cell. She stepped out gratefully and almost ran to the pay phone on the wall. Without a second thought, she dialed Jesse's number, chewing her lip as it rang. "Hello." Jesse's tired voice rand from the receiver. "Um...Jesse, I really need to get out of here...didn't know who else to call would you-" "Of course" he interrupted. "Be right there"

Within 5 minutes she was released. As she walked through the doors of the police station she heard Jesse say "Hey Hillary Swank from Million Dollar Baby" Beca smiled. "Heey...you know you just have to say 'hey million dollar baby' you don't have to reference a specific actress" she remarked as she punched his open palms. "Damn, prison changed you" Beca laughed. "You didn't call my dad, did you?" She asked anxiously. "Nope, I figured you could have your moment in the sun as a rebellious teen" Beca rolled her eyes. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Beca's breath hitched. "You have a mean right hook" he whispered in her ear seductively. Then he leaned it a kissed, gently and softly on the lips. It only lasted 3 seconds before he pulled away and dragged to his car grinning like an idiot.

They were kissing fiercely outside her dorm room. Tongues attacking each other. It all went by so fast. They could barely keep their hands off each other in the car. Beca would lean over and kiss Jesse's neck at every red light...and Jesse couldn't get enough. When they got to her dorm, Baker Hall, they fumbled down the hall kissing and feeling each other. And now, Beca was fumbling with her keys trying to open the door so she could pull Jesse inside and rip his clothes off. The sexual tension between them had been building since the day he sang to her in his parents' car so, by now they were ready to explode. As soon as the door was unlocked, Jesse pushed her up against it, forcing it open. Even as he pushed her in the room, they didn't break their tongue battle not even for a second. Beca couldn't help herself. She was ready and she new Jesse was too. Without missing a beat she pulled of Jesse's shirt and went to work at exploring every inch of his well toned torso. Jesse moved away from her lips and began kissing her jaw line and then he began sucking and kissing the sensitive spot on her neck, causing Beca to moan. This encouraged him as he began undoing the buttons on her shirt with trembling hands. Now that both their shirts were off, Jesse returned to Beca's soft pink lips, sucking and biting the lower one. They were so into it that they didn't here someone cough uncomfortably. "AHEM" the same voice cleared their throat loudly. Beca and Jesse sprang apart "What the hell!" They cried in unison, staring at the Bella's. Every single one of Beca's fellow aca-bitches sat on or around her bed staring up at them in total shock. The once lustful look in Jesse's eyes turned into one of pure horror. Some of the Bella's even looked a little angry...none more so the Aubrey who sat on Beca's desk chair. Even Kimmy Jin (who was in the dorm for some reason) looked really annoyed. Stacie was the first to speak "Nice bra Becs" she winked at Beca. In any other situation, Jesse would've blushed but he was FAR too embarrassed already. Hastily the couple grabbed their discarded clothes and put them back on. "Um...I can explain.." Beca stammered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys. In case you haven't figured it out from my typos and what not, this is my first fanfic ever! When i posted it, i figured no one would read it and review it and favourite etc. and even though i dont have that many i just wanna say THANK YOU to everyone who did. also, if you have any suggestions or ideas, write it in a review or PM me an I will do my best to incorporate your suggestions. So without further a do, here's chappie 2 (hehe that rhymed) oh and i guess i should add a disclaimer. none of this belongs to me and stuff..so ya.**

"Explanation my ass Beca, you swore an oath!" Aubrey cried. She was so angry that her face was redder than Chloe's hair. "Do you understand the amount of time and freakin effort I put into the Bellas. Do you understand how much stress I go through?" Aubrey rambled on but, all Beca could think about was getting back to some 'Jesse Time' _ew Beca, you sound like a lovesick teenage girl...that's so queer balls,_ she mentally scolded. "Your friends have been sitting her for hours. This is a real inconvenience Beca" Kimmy Jin spat as she stomped out the, still ajar, door. "Maybe I should go" Jesse muttered turning towards the door. "No Jesse. Sit down." Aubrey ordered so firmly that Jesse practically ran to Kimmy Jin's desk chair and sat down, staring at his feet. "Aubrey calm down" Chloe muttered. Aubrey made a noise of outrage. "I'm leaving, I can't even look at you anymore" Aubrey said, shooting Beca daggers that could kill an elephant. She then stormed out the room and slammed the door so hard that the walls shook. "I would ask if you got yourself a bitch in prison but clearly..." Cynthia Rose trailed off giving Beca a mischievous smile. That melted the tension slightly and Beca let out a nervous laugh. "Hey Beca, you mind telling us what in the hell just happened!" Chloe laughed. That surprised Beca. "Wait, your not mad?" Beca said, relieve flooding into her. "Course not, if you hadn't tapped that, I would've beat you to it" Fat Amy replied a little too seriously for comfort. That was when Jesse cleared his throat awkwardly. "I really should go" "No! We'll leave and let you two get back to business." Stacie winked. Without another word, the girls stood and trotted out the room. Chloe turned back to give them a thumbs up before closing the door gently.  
"Oh god." Beca choked out before collapsing onto her bed closing her eyes. Before she knew it, Jesse had crawled up and leaned over her. "Jesse I-" but she was cut off when his lips covered hers and, she didn't resists his touch for a moment. This time, they made quick work of removing each others clothes, anxious to pick up where they left off.

-  
Beca woke with a start, feeling someone's gentle touch on her back. She turned to find her new boy toy laying on her bed in nothing but a thin linen sheet. Looking down at herself, Beca realized that she was wearing Jesse's shirt. She flushed as the memory of her night came rushing back. "I love your tattoos" Jesse cooed, as he lifted her/his shirt and started kissing them all slowly and seductively...even the ones that were placed in very private places. Before Beca could respond, or even move Jesse's head from the tattoo right under her left breast, the door flew open. "Hey Beca, I was wondering if I could-oh my god!"  
Jesse turned to see Chloe standing in the doorway with a look that turned from shock to a mischievous grin. "Jesus Christ! Does anyone knock!?" Exclaimed Jesse. Recalling their meeting in the shower, Beca realized that Chloe had no intention of leaving so she shoved Jesse of her and sat up quickly. "I would leave you two alone right now but, I need to talk to Beca..clothes or no clothes, naked boyfriend or no naked boyfriend." Chloe said matter-of-fact ly. Boyfriend? Was Jesse considered her boyfriend now? She'd mull that over later, she decided, pushing it from her brain. "What is it Chloe?" Beca asked in a very irritated voice. "Honestly speaking, Aubrey sent me here to check if you went through with getting treble boned." Beca scoffed "That was rather intrusive of her" Jesse added, still sounding extremely irritated. Chloe laughed. "Even though I've clearly interrupted something Beca, why don't you put your own clothes on and come meet the Bellas for coffee in the cafeteria." Chloe added, eyeing Jesse's shirt that loosely hunng off Beca's petite frame. "Am I being kicked out from the group?" Beca asked nervously. "Hell no. You're much too talented, girl. Plus we can't spare another member or we can't advance." "In that case, I'll be there." Beca said, hoping Chloe would take that as her cue to leave. Luckily Chloe got the message and walked away with a smug smile on her face. Beca stood from the bed and waked towards her closet. "Where are you going young lady?" Jesse demanded. "Ah young hormonal Jesse, as much as I'd love to stay here all day and make sweet, sweet love to you, I have a life to uphold." She turned away from him peeling off his shirt slowly, knowing how much it turned him on. He gulped loudly. Beca laughed as she slipped her bra on. Just as she did up her clasp, Kimmy Jin walked back in. Her eyes darted from Jesse to Beca, realization dawning upon her. "naneun-i dwith spiriteul-eool ttaemada, neohui dul-eun segseuleul hal junbigadoeeo" she muttered in Korean as she walked right back out the door. **(that means, 'every time I walk in here, you two are about to screw.' I looked it up ;))** "Always a pleasure Kimmy Jin" Jesse said trying really hard not to laugh at Beca's face full of hatred toward her asian roommate. Within minutes they were both dressed and ready to go there seperate ways. They awkwardly stood outside her door. Beca wasn't sure where last night left them so she wasn't sure how to say goodbye. After a strange amount of attempts to hug, kiss, high five, give props and shake hands...they settled on simply waving. As Beca walked into the cafeteria and sat at the table where the aca-girls had gathered she realized that Aubrey was there as well. And since the only empty spot in the booth was next to her. Beca tried to nonchalantly shove herself between Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy laughing nervously at there their "what the hells". "So Beca..." Stacie turned towards her lifting her eyebrow with an amused expression "How was it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys for this chapter I did my best to make it juicy so, review and tell me what you think! disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters or songs in this story. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! They mean the world to me :***

Beca's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Stacie" she lied, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Oh shut up Beca. Chloe just told us everything." Amy said winking.

"Um...can we change the subject" Beca practically begged.

"Well, we could...but I want details, and I want them now." Stacie demanded.

"Yeah. How big was he?" pushed Chloe. Beca choked on her coffee.

"This is not...I don't...umm..."She stuttered. Beca stole a glance at Aubrey who was sitting across the table. She was staring down at her steaming tea with her lips pursed in a thin line.

"Wait...Beca, were you a virgin before last night?" Stacie asked, look outraged

"What? No." Beca replied, totally flustered.  
"So, like, what are you guys now?" Cynthia Rose persisted. Beca was about to reply when here phone rang.

**Where the hell are you?~ Luke**

**I'll be there in 5~ Beca**

"I have to go guys, I'm really late for my job at the radio station." And with that, she stood from the table and jogged to the radio booth across campus. When she arrived, Luke was playing some old Indies music she didn't recognize, Jesse wasn't there yet and she felt her heart sink a little, she was really looking forward to seeing him even though it had only been 1 hour. _Get a grip Beca! You aren't this kind of girl._ Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a crate of CDs and made her way to an empty shelf, getting to work. She quietly hummed Sweet Nothing by Florence Welch and Calvin Harris.

"Hey gorgeous." Someone whispered in her ear. Beca rolled her eyes at the goofy aca-boy behind her.

"Shut up." She said, turning to kiss his, his plump lips brought back memories from the night before and she found herself ready to go there again. Putting her hand up his shirt, she gently stroked his 6 pack .

"Mmmm" Jesse moaned.

"Is Jesse here ye-hey! No sex in the studio! God!" Luke cried in frustration. "Sorry Luke" Jesse murmured, breaking away from Beca. "God I can never catch a break!" He sighed picking up his own crate of CDs. Beca scoffed.

"So...how was coffee with the girls?" Jesse asked

"Fine." Answered Beca blatantly.

"Um...what did you talk about?" Jesse asked trying to sound casual.

"Mostly boys and stuff.." Beca replied, trying to hold back a giggle at Jesse's self conscious expression.

"Oh...what..what did you say about me?"

"Oh you know, the usual girl talk." Beca said as she walked across the room enjoying watching him squirm. Before she could even move 3 feet away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. He was just leaning in for a kiss when Beca's phone rang. Playing Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars. She cleared her throat awkwardly and pulled her phone out of her pocket

"Hello?"

"Hey Beca, is this a bad time?" Aubrey said from the other end of the line.

"Aubrey? Oh..um no."

"Okay, can you swing by my dorm sometime today? We need to talk." Aubrey spoke sounding almost robotic as she tried to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Um...okay, I'll be there in an hour."

Beca power walked down the hallway. She was fast approaching Aubrey's dorm and she was anxious to get it over with. On her way over, she made a mental list of all the things Aubrey might want to lecture her on. It could be about sleeping with Jesse, the things she said at breakfast, breaking the oath, the upcoming competition, a new routine...the list went on and on. Finally she reached her door. She stood there for a good 7 minutes just trying to figure out what to say. Finally she knocked, regretting it immediately after. She tried to turn around and run but before she could, Aubrey swung the door open

"Beca! Come in please." She said with a thin, obviously forced, smile. Beca walked through the door reluctantly taking a minute to look around. This was her first time in her dorm and, she had to admit, it was quite tasteful. There was a bed pushed up against the far wall next to the window and under the window was Aubrey's desk. Her sheets were purple and light and she had an assortment of 10 or so throw pillows on it.

"So Beca, I think there are a few things we need to discuss." She said snapping Beca out of her room inspection.

"Oh. Yes of course. Um...what do you wanna talk bout?" Beca asked taking a seat on Aubrey's Ikea desk chair.

"We should discuss what happened yesterday." Aubrey continued. Beca decided to let her finish saying her part before she replied.

"Last year Chloe and I were the youngest girls in the Bellas and I had so many great ideas and methods to run the group when my chance came so, when I got the pitch pipe, I just wanted to win and prove to everyone that I'm not just a girl who barfed in the finals." She took a deep breath clearly getting worked up.

"When you came along, you had all these different ideas of how we could improve things when, in reality, things were fine...what I mean, Beca, is that I'm...I'm...sorry...

"You are? For what?" Beca had trouble keeping the surprise out of her voice.

"God! I don't know! I'm sorry for the way I've treating this entire year!" Aubrey said, sitting down on her bed with a loud huff.

"Wait, did Chloe and the girls put you up to this?" Beca asked beginning to doubt the sincerity of her apology.

"No. We can't win if we don't even acknowledge each other in practice!" Aubrey was clearly getting frustrated now.

"That has nothing to do with me! All you care about is winning this god damn thing! You're ruining the competition for yourself and you don't even know it!" Beca retorted.

"You know what Beca. I don't need your attitude right now. Said Aubrey turning to face the wall and rubbing her temples with her hands.

"Fine. Whatever your problem is with me, you need to get over it 'cuz I'm not gonna leave the Bellas just because you threw a little hissy fit." Beca snapped as she stormed out of the room.  
Chapter 3

Beca's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Stacie" she lied, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Oh shut up Beca. Chloe just told us everything." Amy said winking.

"Um...can we change the subject" Beca practically begged.

"Well, we could...but I want details, and I want them now." Stacie demanded.

"Yeah. How big was he?" pushed Chloe. Beca choked on her coffee.

"This is not...I don't...umm..."She stuttered. Beca stole a glance at Aubrey who was sitting across the table. She was staring down at her steaming tea with her lips pursed in a thin line.

"Wait...Beca, were you a virgin before last night?" Stacie asked, look outraged

"What? No." Beca replied, totally flustered.  
"So, like, what are you guys now?" Cynthia Rose persisted. Beca was about to reply when here phone rang.  
Where the hell are you?~ Luke  
I'll be there in 5~ Beca

"I have to go guys, I'm really late for my job at the radio station." And with that, she stood from the table and jogged to the radio booth across campus. When she arrived, Luke was playing some old Indies music she didn't recognize, Jesse wasn't there yet and she felt her heart sink a little, she was really looking forward to seeing him even though it had only been 1 hour. Get a grip Beca! You aren't this kind of girl. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed a crate of CDs and made her way to an empty shelf, getting to work. She quietly hummed Sweet Nothing by Florence Welch and Calvin Harris.

"Hey gorgeous." Someone whispered in her ear. Beca rolled her eyes at the goofy aca-boy behind her.

"Shut up." She said, turning to kiss his, his plump lips brought back memories from the night before and she found herself ready to go there again. Putting her hand up his shirt, she gently stroked his 6 pack .

"Mmmm" Jesse moaned.

"Is Jesse here ye-hey! No sex in the studio! God!" Luke cried in frustration. "Sorry Luke" Jesse murmured, breaking away from Beca. "God I can never catch a break!" He sighed picking up his own crate of CDs. Beca scoffed.

"So...how was coffee with the girls?" Jesse asked

"Fine." Answered Beca blatantly.

"Um...what did you talk about?" Jesse asked trying to sound casual.

"Mostly boys and stuff.." Beca replied, trying to hold back a giggle at Jesse's self conscious expression.

"Oh...what..what did you say about me?"

"Oh you know, the usual girl talk." Beca said as she walked across the room enjoying watching him squirm. Before she could even move 3 feet away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. He was just leaning in for a kiss when Beca's phone rang. Playing Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars. She cleared her throat awkwardly and pulled her phone out of her pocket

"Hello?"

"Hey Beca, is this a bad time?" Aubrey said from the other end of the line.

"Aubrey? Oh..um no."

"Okay, can you swing by my dorm sometime today? We need to talk." Aubrey spoke sounding almost robotic as she tried to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Um...okay, I'll be there in an hour."

Beca power walked down the hallway. She was fast approaching Aubrey's dorm and she was anxious to get it over with. On her way over, she made a mental list of all the things Aubrey might want to lecture her on. It could be about sleeping with Jesse, the things she said at breakfast, breaking the oath, the upcoming competition, a new routine...the list went on and on. Finally she reached her door. She stood there for a good 7 minutes just trying to figure out what to say. Finally she knocked, regretting it immediately after. She tried to turn around and run but before she could, Aubrey swung the door open

"Beca! Come in please." She said with a thin, obviously forced, smile. Beca walked through the door reluctantly taking a minute to look around. This was her first time in her dorm and, she had to admit, it was quite tasteful. There was a bed pushed up against the far wall next to the window and under the window was Aubrey's desk. Her sheets were purple and light and she had an assortment of 10 or so throw pillows on it.

"So Beca, I think there are a few things we need to discuss." She said snapping Beca out of her room inspection.

"Oh. Yes of course. Um...what do you wanna talk bout?" Beca asked taking a seat on Aubrey's Ikea desk chair.

"We should discuss what happened yesterday." Aubrey continued. Beca decided to let her finish saying her part before she replied.

"Last year Chloe and I were the youngest girls in the Bellas and I had so many great ideas and methods to run the group when my chance came so, when I got the pitch pipe, I just wanted to win and prove to everyone that I'm not just a girl who barfed in the finals." She took a deep breath clearly getting worked up.

"When you came along, you had all these different ideas of how we could improve things when, in reality, things were fine...what I mean, Beca, is that I'm...I'm...sorry...

"You are? For what?" Beca had trouble keeping the surprise out of her voice.

"God! I don't know! I'm sorry for the way I've treating this entire year!" Aubrey said, sitting down on her bed with a loud huff.

"Wait, did Chloe and the girls put you up to this?" Beca asked beginning to doubt the sincerity of her apology.

"No. We can't win if we don't even acknowledge each other in practice!" Aubrey was clearly getting frustrated now.

"That has nothing to do with me! All you care about is winning this god damn thing! You're ruining the competition for yourself and you don't even know it!" Beca retorted.

"You know what Beca. I don't need your attitude right now. Said Aubrey turning to face the wall and rubbing her temples with her hands.

"Fine. Whatever your problem is with me, you need to get over it 'cuz I'm not gonna leave the Bellas just because you threw a little hissy fit." Beca snapped as she stormed out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beca sat at her desk, finally deciding she should get started on that psychology term paper that she was assigned 3 days ago. She had only written her name and the title when there was a knock on the door. Thank god! She thought, closing her laptop and walking to the door.

"Who is it?" She called through the wall.

"It's me Jesse, I came because I think you should watch The Breakfast Club from beginning to end." He called back.

"Ugh. No one's home nerd!" Beca said, trying not to let him hear her laugh. That's when Jesse decided to sing 'Gorilla' by Bruno Mars, a highly inappropriate, graphic song about love-making.

"Oh Jesus Jesse! Please stop!" She cried opening the door and tugging him inside. All Jesse could do was laugh.

"How are you?" Jesse asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Good. Great actually. Hell, I'm fantastic. You know, earlier today, Aubrey was being her normal bitchy self to me but, I stood my ground. She knows not to cross me now!" Beca huffed feeling there was a weight lifted off of her back. Jesse didn't criticize her or sigh at her sarcasm or laugh in her face at her in securities. To Beca, Jesse wasn't just some guy she hooked up with once..he was a good friend when she needed one, someone to talk to when she was upset or angry or sad. Plus he was a great kisser. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself at Jesse.

"Mmph. Beca what are you doing?" He asked as he was knocked to her bed.

"I thought this was what you wanted Jesse." Beca teased with mock hurt.

"Oh dear lord." Jesse muttered pulling Beca back onto him and crashing his mouth onto hers. He then began trailing kisses down her jaw line, biting and nibbling all the way down.  
"Beca, you're beautiful." Jesse muttered into her hair as they rolled and he flipped himself onto her. He continued to mutter compliments as he pulled her shirt off, then her jeasns and before they knew it, all of her clothes were off. That's when Beca realized Jesse was still fully clothed.

"Well, well, well, we can't have this, can we?" Beca teased as she fiddled with Jesse's belt playfully. With a quick movement Beca removed his belt and pants with one quick movement.

"Oh my god Becky, look at her butt TOUNECHI!" Jesse rapped quoting from Lil Wayne's part in The Motto. They laughed so hard it almost killed the mood.

"You know you fully ruined everything that was about to go down." Beca smiled.

"It was worth seeing you smile." Jesse cooed.

"Oh shut up!" Beca cried as she rolled the over again straddling him this time. Now the only material between them was Jesse's boxers. Beca could feel like his excitement on her core.

"Enough stalling Jesse! Give it to me!" Beca whispered seductively in his ear.

-

"Hey Beca, I know this is really clichéd pillow talk but, what's going on here? I mean what are we?" Jesse asked as he stroked and cuddled Beca's bare body. Beca turned so she was lying facing him.

"I don't know Jesse. I do know that I like you a lot, though." Beca answered as she fiddled with his hair.

"Be my girlfriend." Jesse said it so firmly that it even surprised hum.

"Yes." Was all Beca whispered before leaning into kiss him hard again. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ignore it." Beca muttered, not wanting to break the kiss. The knock cam again. This time, it rang out loudly. Beca made an exasperated noise as she wrapped a sheet around her and got up to the answer the door, figuring it was just Fat Amy. As she swung the door open, she was shocked to see her father standing in the doorway with his brief case, the sweet fatherly smile that was first on his face faded to a look of shock, then realization and then anger.

"Beca, what the hell is going on here?" Dr. Mitchell yelled when he noticed Jesse sitting in Beca's bed, completely nude. "I told you to make memories, not babies!"

"Um Dad...could we talk about this a little later? Beca asked, pulling the linen sheet up slightly so that she was a bit better concealed.

"Get dressed. It's best we discuss this when I've cooled off a little." He made a deep disappointed sigh and turned to walk away.

Beca and Jesse stood and dressed quickly for that day's classes and practices. After her Psychology lecture she had Bellas Practice. For some reason, Beca was the last to arrive which means she made the loudest clatter when she dragged her chair into formation and sat down. Everyone stared at her longer then necessary.

"You totally banged Jesse last night!" Stacie claimed with and excited squeal. Beca tried really hard to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"Why is that important?" Beca inquired, refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

"Beca, you've become such a stud muffin!" Chloe exclaimed with a grin.

"Ladies! Can we get started now?" Aubrey asked, clearly trying to hold in her emotions. Beca stood from her chair and walked to the empty floor with all the other girls as they ran through their routine for 'Turn the Beat Around' yet again. By the end of their one hour practice, Beca was ready to drop to the floor. She wanted to say something to Aubrey about trying a different song, something newer but, she didn't want to create anymore tension then there already was.

"Okay girls that's good for today. Make sure you have that down for our next practice. We have another performance coming up soon!" Aubrey ordered, with a little more energy than humanly possible after their brutal rehearsal. The girls all collected their respective bags and sweat bands and walked to Beca's room to hang out.

"Oh god that was crazy! I think...I need...to sit down..." Fat Amy gasped as she plopped down on Beca's bed, making the mattress sink slightly.

"So, do you ladies want some soda or something to eat?" Beca asked awkwardly, not really knowing how to entertain guests.

"Do u have any gin?" Fat Amy inquired as she stood and walked to Beca's mini fridge pulling out all her alcohol which included a bottle of red wine, half a vodka bottle, 3 bottles of untouched gin and a case of 6 beers.

"Ladies, I believe it's time to partaaaaaaaay!" Chloe smiled mischievously as she took the vodka from Amy.


End file.
